Avengers: Evelynn Grimes
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: Siempre supe que no era una persona normal. Había algo que me hacia diferente. Pero encontré a una persona que era como yo. Quizá no estemos tan solos en el mundo. Femslash y Gp!


**Primera histora sobre Avengers. Se me ocurrió hace unos días. Junto con otras 2. En fin. Inicia antes de Iorn man, si continuo será hasta Civil War se basará en las películas y mi imaginación por que no leo los cómics o visto las series animadas desde hace años.**

 **Avengers no me pertenece, ningún personaje de Marvel que se mencione me pretende, solo Evelynn Grimes me pertenece.**

 **Si hay errores ortográficos lo lamento.**

* * *

 **Arco I. Viaje**

Siempre supe que no era normal. Incluso antes de que mis poderes despertarán, siempre había algo que me hacia diferente. Mis padres no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, a los 4 años ya sabia que ellos no estarían juntos por mucho tiempo. Papá siempre llegaban a altas horas de la noche y mi madre apenas me prestaba atención. Había días en los que discutían por cualquier cosa. Otros en los que papá llegaba hebrio y se desquitarba conmigo. Mamá solo se sentaba a ver como me golpeaba, esos días eran los días en familia. Aun cunado no podía moverse por unas horas me sentía feliz, eran los únicos días en los que hacíamos algo todos juntos. En ese tiempo no me importaba que me molieran a golpes si eso significaba que mamá y papá no discutirian esa noche.

Eso días en familia eran los que me hicieron notar que no era tan normal. Cuando padre terminaba de golpearme me arrojaba a mi cama y se iba con mi madre a su habitación. En esos momentos, por horas sentía el dolor hasta quedar inconsciente, al día siguiente el dolor se había ido y no tenía ningún rastro de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Como si jamás hubiera ocurrido.

Al cumplir 5 años después de que mi padre me diera otra paliza y me arrojará a mi habitación lo detuve antes de que saliera.

-Papá. - Se detuvo en la puerta y me miró, después de que le dijera que se acercara y se sentará en la cama volví a hablar mirándolo a los ojos. - Mañana podemos celebrar mi cumpleaños? Podemos ir al zoológico, como una familia - Lo último se suponía que debía ser una pregunta, pero sonó como un echo. No le preste atención en ese momento, pero había notado que las pupilas de mi padre se habían dilatado un momento antes de que él asintió y dijo que iríamos al zoológico.

Al día siguiente fuimos al zoológico como una familia perfectamente normal. Incluso llegue a pensar en que sería así todos los días. Pero me equivoque, una semana depues mi padre perdió su trabajo y cuando llego a casa golpeó a mi madre hasta matarla. Comenzó a golpearme a mi, pero no sentía nada, solo podía ver el cuerpo de mi madre en el suelo, sus ojos sin vida me devolvian la mirada. Me enoje, jamás había estado tan molesta, sentía que algo dentro de mi se había roto y quería salir al exterior. Cuando mi padre estaba por golpearme otra vez, grite lo más fuerte que pude y la sensación de libertad me inundó. Todo a mi alrededor se rodeo con llamas azules antes de que perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Me dijeron que mi casa había explotado, una extraña energía se había producido y yo había sovervivido milagrosamente. Mi familia estaba muerta.

Una semana depues estaba en un orfanato. Tenía mi propia habitación, era pequeña, pero era mía. Al cumplir los 11 años ya tenía un pequeño entendimiento de mis habilidades, una era la compulsión de las personas, podía hacerles hacer lo que yo quisiera, hasta cierto punto. No sabía si era permanente. Solo daba pequeñas sugerencias, que me dieran algo gratis o algo por el estilo. Nunca iba al mismo lugar hasta que pasarán 2 meses desde la ultima visita. Mi regeneración había aumentado de horas a solo una hora o minutos dependiendo de la lesión. También tenía mi recreación. Podía ver a una persona hacer algo y recrear el movimiento depues de varios intentos. Había aprendido Parckour de esa manera, tube que entrenar mi cuerpo y velocidad para recrear los movimientos. También aprendí MMA cuando cumplí 12 años. La pubertad había llegado.

En eso supe que era diferente no sólo por mis habilidades. Había pasado 12 años de mi vida siendo Evann Grimes. Pero al parecer yo era una chica con órganos reproductivos masculinos. Si, tenía un pene, fue un shock. Evann Grimes se convirtió en Evelynn Grimes. Cuando los demás niños se enteraron comenzaron a molestarme, pero al ver que fácilmente podía vencerlos dijeron de intentarlo.

* * *

A los 13 use mi compulsión para emanciparme. Tenía un trabajo en una tienda de relojes. Me gustaba repararlos, no tenía idea de como es que sabía hacerlo. Mis manos actuaban por si solas, sabían que hacer.

En ese tiempo mi cabello había crecido hasta los hombros, aun tenía ese aspecto un poco desordenado, pero se veía bien. Era un poco más alta que la media de las personas de mi edad, mis ojos se habían obscuresido un poco, dejando en un azul obscuro, parecía una tormenta.

Un día como cualquier otro paso el primer suceso que cambiaría mi vida. Comenzó con un mensaje a un número equivocado.

 **Donde estas idiota.**

Jake mi compañero, no había llegado a su turno y yo tenía que salir. Tenía que practicar mis poderes. Habían pasado unos minutos antes de que la respuesta me llego.

 **A quien llamas idiota? Idiota! .. Quien eres?**

Mire la repuesta unos momentos antes de revisar el numero. Cuando note que no era el numero de Jake rápidamente envié una disculpa por mensaje, que era un número equivocado. No recibí una respuesta.

Una semana depues estaba aburrida. Era mi día libre, pero me nege a salir de casa. Estaba un poco paranoica, me había sentido por unos días que me estaban observando. Era una sensación en la cabeza, un pequeño cosquilleo que aparecía de vez en cuando y no me gustaba.

Tome mi celular y envié un mensaje.

 **Que estas haciendo? - L**

Espere a que contestaran, pasaron 5 minutos sin respuesta. Encendí la televisión y vi en las noticias otro escándalo sobre Tony Stark. Cuando estaba por cambiar el canal mi teléfono vibró.

 **Te equivocaste de numero otra vez.**

 **No, en realidad era para ti esta vez. - L**

Espere la repuesta. Cuando no llego volví a escibir.

 **Lo lamento, pero estoy aburrida y parecía más interesante hablar con un desconocido que mirar a Tony Stark bailando desnudo en las noticias. - L**

 **También estas viendo eso?**

Esa repuesta llevo a otra pregunta y a otra. Hablamos un par de horas hasta que me fui a dormir. Pasaron varios días hablando con el desconocido que depues de una semana tenía un nombre o algo parecido. Me dijo que lo llamará Silver. 2 mese depues conversado supe que tenía mi edad, que tenía una hermana gemela que siempre molesba y que le gustaba correr y que era muy rápido. Yo le dije que me podía llamar Lynn y sobre mis padres. 4 meses depues recibí una llamada de Silver cuando repondi no era la voz que esperaba.

-Hola? - Sonó como una pregunta. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver el reloj en la mesa de noche. 3:25am. - Estas bien? - Pregunte cuándo el sueño desapareció un poco. - Silver?

-No suenas como un secuestrador pervertido.- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea, era la voz de una chica.

-Tu no suenas como un niño muy varonil.- Respondí girando los ojos, en la palabra "varonil", le había contado a Silver sobre mis gustos y él me había dado consejos para conquistar a las chicas. Diciendo que él era a quien las chicas perseguían día a día. Eran ideas y frases tan estúpidas que sabía que mi amigo moriría virgen.

Una risa se escuchó, y sonreí, sonaba tan libre que me hacia sentir feliz. Era muy extraño.

-Soy la hermana del idiota con quien has estado hablando. Me puedes decir Scarlet.

Hable con Scarlet durante dos horas hasta que la voz de quien supuse que era Silver en ese entonces se escuchó gritar.

-Dame mi teléfono bruja!

Varios sonidos de forjeo y varias risas de Scarlet hasta que se despidió.

-Hablamos depues Lynn!

Y con eso colgó. Un día depues me llego un mensaje de Scarlet desde otro numero. Lo que me llevo decirle a Silver en mese, se lo conté a Scarlet en semanas, era fácil hablar con ella. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Le conté todo sobre mi familia incluyendo sobre aquellas llamas azules que me dejaron inconsciente.

Cuando estaba por cumplir 14 recibí una llamada de Scarlet, se escuchó asustada, diciendo que había pasado un accidente extraño en su escuela, había un extraño resplandor rojo saliendo de sus manos. Unos chicos habían molestado a su hermano y unos minutos depues unas placas de metal habían caído sobre ellos. La escuela estaba siendo reparada, los chicos no habían muerto pero ella estaba aterrada por lo que había pasado. Me había tomado 2 horas calmarla.

Depues de eso le conté sobre mis demás habilidades y nos acercamos aun más. No había nada sobre mi que Scarlet no supiera, mis miedos, mis sueños, ella sabia todo sobre mi. Me sentía feliz al saber sobre ella, la había convencido de practicar con sus poderes. Solo pequeñas cosas, no tenía idea de que era su poder, pero ahora sabia que no estaba sola, que había alguien más que era diferente. Era una lástima que no viviéramos en el mismo país.

Una semana depues me dijo que habían disturbios en Sokovia que no me preocupara. Que se habían unido a un grupo de resistencia para ayudar a las personas, que por fin podían hacer una diferencia. Esas largas llamadas que compartíamos se volvían cada vez más cortas y su voz sonaba cada vez más forzada y distante. Cuando pregunte que era lo que pasaba solo terminaba en discusiones. Las llamadas diarias se convirtieron en mensajes semanales, depues en mensuales, hasta que en una discusión me dijo que dejará de llamarlos. Llame varias veces pero solo recibía en mismo mensaje.

"El numero que usted marco a sido desconectado"

Algo había pasado. La ciudad donde vivían había sido evacuada, mucha gente había desaparecido, en especial niños. No sabía que era, pero estaba segura de que seguían vivos. Era como ese cosquilleo en la cabeza. Y no sabia como, pero sabia que algún día los vería otra vez. Y que iba a necesitar mis habilidades. Volví a mi entrenamiento.

* * *

Me habían invitado a una fiesta, varios de los invitados eran mayores que yo po años. Tenía 14 y medio peor me veía como alguien de 16. Todo iba bien, me límite a ver como todos a mi alrededor bebían hasta perder la conciencia. Había una chica, la había visto un par de veces en la escuela. La vi discutir con el idiota de su novio, estaba hebrio y al parecer quería forzar a la chica a llegar mas lejos.

Me acerque y se lo quite de encima. Él me atacó tambaleante, fue fácil esquivar sus golpes. Era demasiado lento. De pronto sus amigos llegaron y se metieron en la pelea. Me descuide y caí al suelo, comenzaron a patear mi cuerpo.

Fue así uno 10 minutos hasta que se aburrieron. Cuando se alejaban pude sentir aquella sensación de aquel día. Tome una piedra del suelo y vio como esta se rodeaba de esas llama azules. No se sentía caliente. Era como si pudiera sentir las vibraciones de la piedra. La lanza hacia el cielo y la piedra explotó desintegrandose. Fue como una fuerza de impacto, me lanzó al suelo.

Cuando vi hacia los lados note que algunas personas me habían visto. Uno que otro tenía una expresión de asombro o miedo. Probablemente estaban demasiado hebrios como para recordarlo mañana, pero no podía correr el riesgo. Tenía que irme.

Al llegar a casa empaque algunas cosas en una mochila. Cuando estaba por salir vi me reflejo en un espejo. Mis ojos eran azul eléctrico. Parecía que aquellas llamas azules se reflejaban en mis ojos. Sacudió la cabeza y salí del que fue mi primer hogar. Detuve un auto y use mi compulsión para que me dejara ir con él. No pregunte a donde iba, no importaba.

Si Scarlet era como yo, entonces tal vez había más de nosotros. Tal vez no estaba tan sola.

* * *

 **Tenía que escribir esto. Me llego un colapso creativo con mis otras historias :'( y es horrible. Tengo los capítulos pero no me convencen y no quiero subirlos solo por actualizar si no me gustan.**


End file.
